


We're All Killers Here

by Acetate (DramaLama)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hannibal inspired, M/M, Naruto is a serial killer, surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaLama/pseuds/Acetate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His boots crunched underfoot and he absently wondered if they’d be in for another snowstorm as big as last year's had been. Christmas was just around the corner and here he was, agonising over the wrong killer.</p><p>Naruto didn't deserve that type of generosity after everything he'd done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Killers Here

He can’t remember exactly when things started changing. Whether it was a day ago or a year ago. Time had lost all meaning after Naruto had appeared in his life.

“You just come to stare or what?”

Sasuke regrets not having accepted the offer of a chair before he’d walked into the room but Naruto preyed on even the tiniest crack in a person’s composure and he hadn’t wanted to give the blond the satisfaction of seeing him below eye level, but that would’ve been a small price to pay in exchange for the stability of a chair. Right now, he was feeling nauseous enough that he compromised, by leaning back against the wall behind him.

Naruto smirks and Sasuke is struck by the sudden desire to do something. He just can’t quite figure what that ‘something’ is yet but it worries him that the line between having a heated argument with the man and striking out in violence blurs so heavily in his mind.

“I’m not gonna bite, bastard. Come closer.”

Quirking an eyebrow, he points towards the yellow line slashed across the ground a few feet in front of him. “That line says otherwise.” He replies and Naruto’s eyes light up like its Christmas.

“That’s for the idiots that like to spit and piss at people.” His grin lengthens until Sasuke is sure Naruto’s face will split in two. “You know I don’t do that shit.” There’s a long pause before he speaks again, tone teasing. “Unless you want me too of course. Didn’t think you were the kinky type though, Sasuke, but I can compromise if it’s for you.”

“Don’t—“

The look in Naruto’s eyes as he cuts himself short reminds him of a shark scenting blood in the water. Unconsciously, he straightens his tie and suit jacket.

“Preening for me, baby?”

He doesn’t close his eyes like he wants to because it’ll only fuel the man more but he forces himself to count to ten, very slowly. Until the tension in his shoulders and back bleed out and he’s able to deal with Naruto with a level head.

Naruto hums quietly in amusement and crosses his arms across his chest. “You never used to do that.” He states. “Who taught you?”

Sasuke decides to humour him. It’s much easier getting the blond to cooperate if he’s in a…generous mood and the Uchiha is well acquainted with how easily and abruptly Naruto’s moods can shift between happy to murderous in a heartbeat. Quickly shaking off the unwanted memories that line of thought brings, he answers the blond. “Kakashi. It stops me from wanting to kill you.”

Laughter fills the room as Naruto doubles over, hands clutching his sides. Sasuke grants him a full minute before he pushes himself off the wall and walks right up to the yellow line. “Are you going to help me this time or not? I can leave right now.”

Naruto wipes away the tears in the corners of his eyes with a thin white sleeve. He has to lift both arms because the cuffs around his wrists aren’t long enough to leave one resting on his lap.

Sasuke asks the question before he can rein himself in. “What’d you do to get put in those?” Because Naruto has the freedom of both his arms, the only reason he’d get locked in cuffs was if they were cleaning out his cell or he’d done something bad enough to warrant the humility of chains.

Naruto stares down at his wrists and then directs his gaze back to Sasuke. It never fails to unnerve him, how Naruto’s eyes seem to draw him in while simultaneously washing out the rest of his surroundings until all he can register is this man in front of him.

Naruto pretends to think for a moment. “If you come up to my cosy little cell, I’ll tell ya.”

Sasuke contemplates the foolishness of stepping past the yellow line and coming within grabbing distance of the blond. He’s certain he’s faster but Naruto’s unpredictable nature has him shuffling through the pros and cons of that trade. There’s not a single sharp object located in Naruto’s cell but it wasn’t like the man needed a weapon to cause bodily harm. He was perfectly capable of doing that with his bare hands and teeth alone and Sasuke could just as easily get all the information he needed from Sakura outside.

So then why was he stepping over that line without an ounce of hesitation in his stride?

Naruto remains seated on his chair even when Sasuke comes up to the bars. It doesn’t reassure him, only makes the itching in the back of his head grow worse. He doesn’t doubt the fact that he’d just made a terrible decision.

Naruto starts, “One of the guards thought it’d be pretty funny to rip up a couple of my books. They’re usually well behaved around me—Sakura being a scary ass bitch and what not—but anyway, when he went to unlock my cuffs around the bars after he was done being a dick, I bit him.” He chuckles. “His ear off to be precise.”

Sasuke closes his eyes—another terrible decision on his part—and images of the scene, as clearly as if he’d been standing right there, next to Naruto when it had occurred flashes past his eyes. He sees the irritation scrunching up Naruto’s soft features as he’s forced to watch the man shred up his possessions. Feels the gears shifting in his brain as he decides on the most appropriate punishment for him. Hears the scream resound throughout his head like a bell as Naruto twists his neck, quick as a viper and latches onto the man’s ear with his teeth, wrenching, chewing. With unadulterated glee.

When he opens his eyes, it’s no surprise to him that Naruto had taken the chance to wander right up to the bars. Sasuke doesn’t move, even when slim fingers wrap around a bar. Pale scars from a life time ago litter those hands, some old, some very recent. His eyes drift to a crescent shaped scar located down the length of Naruto’s thumb. Teeth that had cut almost to the bone. Stitches had been needed.

That look of adoration on his face as Sasuke had sat there on his knees stunned, trembling and with the too red blood dripping from his mouth down to his shaking hands. Naruto hadn’t been angry in the slightest.

He’d been fucking proud Sasuke had almost chewed his thumb off.

“Couldn’t take the whole ear off though.” Naruto continues, disappointment clear in his tone and chagrined smiled. Completely oblivious to Sasuke’s inner turmoil. “But I doubt he’s getting out of the hospital anytime soon, or coming back to play with me.” Naruto gazes down at the folder clutched too tightly in Sasuke’s fingers. “Need my help?”

His breathing comes out shallow and it’s like Naruto is sucking the air right out of his lungs with how close he is. Sasuke knows it’s entirely his fault and that he shouldn’t have walked over the line or closed his eyes in front of fucking Uzumaki Naruto of all people like an idiot but—his face tightens and he forces himself to hold up the folder, to open his mouth and utter the words that have damned him a thousand times over, because it’s exactly what Naruto loves and wants to hear.

“Yes.”

Naruto shakes his head from side to side and taps the bar with a single digit. “That’s not how you’re supposed to ask, Sasuke.” He sings, turning away from the Uchiha towards a blank section of the wall and Sasuke absolutely loathes the way it makes him want to force Naruto’s attention back on  _him_. He shuffles a centimetre closer to the bars and feels a thrill race up his spin as the gesture drags Naruto’s gaze slowly back to him. The lives of another innocent bystander or his pride. He makes the decision and it’s frighteningly easy.

“Please help me, Naruto.”

Naruto’s resulting smile is as bright and as blinding as the sun.

“There’s the magic word.” He purrs.

 

\----

 

“You pull shit like that ever again and I’m revoking your clearance to see him alone, immediately. Actually, I’ll revoke your clearance to see him at all. What the hell were you thinking?”

Sakura’s voice cuts through the room like a whip and if Sasuke hadn’t known the woman for almost six years, he might’ve walked right back out the door and into his warm car. Unfortunately, he didn’t have that option.

“I was doing my job, Sakura.”

The pinked haired woman scoffs and Sasuke glares right back at her as he drops onto the armchair in a corner of her office.

“He just bit a man’s  _ear_  off and you decide that it’s perfectly fine to waltz right up to his cell like an idiot.”

Sasuke almost ends his life by mentioning that Naruto hadn’t actually managed to bite the man’s ear off and that maybe she should look into hiring more competent guards but he has enough self-preservation in his system to keep his mouth sealed shut—and his arms close by his sides.

“We both know he won’t hurt me—”

“Do we though?” Sakura interjects. “Do you really trust him enough not to hurt you?”

Sasuke remains silent.

“Because if you do Uchiha. You’re a bigger idiot than I took you for.”

Sasuke doesn’t disagree.

Sakura sighs when it’s obvious that Sasuke didn’t intend to answer and presses two fingers against her temple. “What did he tell you?”

His hands are empty because he’d handed the folder over to Naruto to peruse so he takes to picking at the fabric of the armrest to his left. “Most likely a male in his mid-twenties.” He recalls the way Naruto’s eyes had seemed to glint as Sasuke had passed him the folder, ecstatic that something interesting had finally happened. “A loner, no family, no contact with the friends. Probably  _has_  no friends. First victim was a test run for the bastard before he started  _cherry picking_  which organs to take.” Sasuke glances down at his fingers. “He said the guy was an amateur, no proper medical degree or skill.” Technically, Naruto had called the man a wannabe Ripper who’d probably been blind as a bat when he’d sliced the victims up.

The blond had looked personally offended by the pictures.

“What the fuck is this? What did he even use, safety scissors?”

Sasuke wanted to remind Naruto that his victims had looked even worse. Missing eyes, tongue, cracked ribs protruding out of the stomach, fingers and toes torn off but then he remembered Naruto’s  _other_  victims. The ones who he’d intended for display. The precision of his knife and the almost loving care the blond had put into his work. Something Sasuke hadn’t bothered to tell his boss about. No need to get himself locked in a cell because he…understood Naruto in a sick and twisted way.

“Kitchen knife.”

“A blunt one…” Naruto muttered.  

“And a small razor. Do you know who his next victim will be or not?” He bit out, because being in close proximity—or even being in the same room as the man was hazardous to his mental health.

Naruto’s smile was slow, lazy. He pressed the entire length of his body against the bars, leaning against it for support. Sasuke’s breath hitched.

“So impatient. I see you like once, every time people start dying, Sasuke and that’s what, twice every couple months? No one wants to talk to me except you, and Sakura just kind of…” He waves the folder around. “Growls at me. Let me socialise a little, baby. There’s only so much conversation I can have with myself.”

Sasuke’s fist tightens. “Once in a life time would’ve been too frequent for me, Naruto.” They’re far too close, Sasuke can practically smell Naruto’s scent through his nostrils. Like sandalwood and oranges, there’s another scent clinging to him as well which Sasuke attributes to him being confined to a cell 24/7. It’s unpleasant—because it’s covering up Naruto’s natural scent. He shakes his head. Naruto follows the gesture with too bright eyes and a secretive little smile, as if Sasuke’s thoughts are an open book.

“Li-ar.” Naruto whispers, dragging out the ‘i,’

“His next victim will most likely be male, Caucasian, same age group.”

Sakura scoffs and like a light switching on. Sasuke finds himself back in the room with her, seated in the armchair in her office. He blinks a few times to clear away the dizziness and has to ask Sakura to repeat her words twice before he can make them out.

“I  _said,_  that sure narrows down our list. Sarcastically. Are you okay, Sasuke?” He catches her eyeing him with worry. “You sure you can handle this case—”

“I’m fine. Busy night last night at the station.”

Sakura doesn’t look like she believes him but she doesn’t pry into the details. He’s thankful.

Continuing where he left off, “All our guys have been discovered behind shitty hotels and backend alleys so far. Naruto thinks…”

They speak well into the night and when Sasuke leaves her office, there’s a weariness in the set of his posture. He sighs and rubs tired eyes. Permits himself one final look at the double doors that lead into Naruto’s cell.

How could he have been so blind to the blond’s real nature? How had Naruto, loudmouthed, happy-go-lucky Naruto, who was always the first person to suggest a night out drinking with the guys, who always rushed in late to the office with his jacket on inside out and an embarrassed grin on his face, who’d made a habit of bringing Sasuke coffee every morning even when he hadn’t asked. Have blindsided them all. He curses when the image of Naruto gazing sleepily up at him invades his thoughts, helpless as the memory plays itself out.

“Come back to bed, bastard. My nuts are shrivelling up here.”

Sasuke scoffs but there’s a tiny smile on his face as he softly pads back to the unhappy blond burrowed under his cotton sheets. Dropping to his knees on the edge of the bed, he holds up the mug of hot coffee close enough to the bundle that Naruto could surely smell it but far enough away that he’d be unable to lunge out and grab it.

Within seconds, messy blond hair and an irritated looking Naruto appear from underneath the covers. There’s a light flush across his cheeks that Sasuke would almost call endearing, on his face. 

“That’s cheating, asshole. I thought we promised not to use each other’s weaknesses against the other, ever.”

Sasuke makes a show of slowly taking a sip and moaning out his pleasure at the deliciousness of the brew.

Naruto’s gaze darkens considerably and he licks his lips.

“I don’t recall ever telling you min—”

As predicted, Naruto does make a lunge, but it’s not for the coffee in his hands. Rather, Sasuke finds himself pressed into the hardwood flooring of his bedroom with a splash of hot coffee over his chest and floor and a triumphant Naruto straddled across his stomach. There’s a white mug in his hands but Sasuke is much too busy swearing at him to care.

Naruto laughs, puts down the mug and arches gracefully down to lick a stripe of spilled coffee up his chest. Sasuke flinches at the unexpected contact and scowls down at the blond, waiting for him to get his ass off so he can clean up because it wasn’t like hot coffee fucking  _burnt_  or anything. His cock didn’t seem to fucking notice though. With the way it was digging into the crack of Naruto’s naked ass.

Naruto sneaks a quick glance behind him and before Sasuke can muster up the strength to roll the blond off him and punch him in the face, he swipes a bottle off the end table, half filled with cold water and upturns it all over Sasuke’s chest and face.

He should’ve been worried that the act had only made his dick all the harder.

They’d shown up half an hour late to work that day, both sporting an impressive set of scratches and bruises. Sasuke had the added bonus of a burn mark across his chest while Naruto had been forced to limp awkwardly around the office and cringe at every seat offered to him.

It had been a good day.

And a terrible memory to recall as Sasuke quickly rid himself of the thoughts by swiping his card and marching out through the building’s set of doors. The chill hit him immediately, whiting out his mind and uncluttering his head. Why couldn’t he just be done with Naruto already? The rest of the team had had no problems slapping cuffs on the man and hauling his ass off to jail. He wasn’t innocent by a long shot. He never admitted to the killings but the evidence had been overwhelming and Naruto had voluntarily accepted his life time sentence without a fight.

_“So you’d always know where to find me.”_

Blood stung the inside of his mouth, spurring him faster towards his parked car. Snow lightly fell from the skies, blotting out most of the sunshine. His boots crunched underfoot and he absently wondered if they’d be in for another snowstorm as big as last year's had been. Christmas was just around the corner and here he was, agonising over the wrong killer. Naruto didn't deserve that type of generosity after everything he'd done.

Unlocking the car door, he pulled himself inside and revved up the engine, but just as he was pulling out of the visitor’s parking lot his phone rang. A quick glance down at the flashing screen revealed that it was Kakashi calling him.

“What?” He answered, turning out onto the road.

“Get your ass back to base as fast as you can. We got another one.”


End file.
